


Some random stuff with Creepypastas and Marble Hornets

by atzmatter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzmatter/pseuds/atzmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep. I was inspired to create this so I hope you enjoy :D</p><p>It's short right now but it does get updated with more stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some random stuff with Creepypastas and Marble Hornets

Alex: Jay, film everything.

Jay: Okay! 

Alex: *disappears for months at a time after doing some crazy shit*

Jay: *still trusts him*

Alex: *kills some random dude on tape*

Jay: *still trusts him, while still filming everything*

Alex: *beats Jay after giving him tapes*

Jay: * _still_ trusts him* _  
_

Alex: Hey I'm just gonna kill you now.

Jay: WOAH WOAH WAIT A SEC-

 

Have you ever noticed that the only places Hoody ever is anymore in the more "recent" entries is in the burned down hospital? Like legit, just about every time Tim and Jay go there, Hoody walks past a hallway or something. And it's like he's not even trying to quiet about it either, he's just like " Making my way downtown, walking fast-" *hears Jay yelling at him* " -WALKING FASTER."

 

 

I feel like Hoody can sense when Alex was near:

*everthing is still, until-*

Hoody: Tim

Masky: What Brian

Hoody: It's him...

*serious/dramatic mode activate boop*

Masky: You mean... Alex is here? But how-

Hoody: *shushes him with his finger* My Hoody senses are tingling

Masky: are you fucking kidding me Hoody you piece of shit no stahp

 

 

BEN: Hey Jeff I dare you to go up to Toby and say " You got Daddy issues".

JTK: Ooookay? Why?

BEN: Just do it

JTK: *shrugs* ok *goes to over to TT*

Masky: you are an ass

BEN: HEH

JTK: Hey Toby 

TT: HEEEEY!

JTK: You got Daddy issues *snickers* *wait thats a candy bar what*

Whole mansion: *silent except for BEN's laughing*

TT: *smiles* Say that again, I dare you. *gets out a hachet* I double dare you. 

JTK: oh shi- now I get it *runs away*

Masky: *sighs shaking his head* I am surrounded by idiots.

 

 

One way to piss off BEN: 

splash a cup of water in his face and say "BEN drowned"

1) He may glare at you

2) Kill you

3) "You shouldn't have done that."

 

 

*Jay and Alex going through an abandoned place* 

*Masky comes outta freakin nowehere*

*Alex tackles Masky to the ground and beats the shit outta him*

*They rip off his mask, reveals that it's Tim*

*No one cares and then Alex drOPS A FREAKIN CEMENT BLOCK ON HIS LEG*

So they just found out it's their friend that's been following and scaring the living shit out of them for the past few years and they're indifferent to that???

 


End file.
